Forget-Me-Nots: Henry and Lola
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Moving and starting over is hard. Falling in love with the school's biggest troublemaker is worse. Lola discovers that love has a price when she falls for Henry. Now having to fight what others want her to have, Lola has to express her love before she loses Henry.Henry is repulsed by the idea of love so he is angry when he falls prey to it yet he is determined to win Lola' s heart.


**Now I know what you're thinking but trust me this story is cute! Well at least I think it is!**

**What's Henola? It's Horrid Henry and Lola from Charlie and Lola! Pfft, I'm not childish! Much...**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Charlie's p.o.v<p>

"I don't want to move!" She screamed for the tenth time this week. I sighed, trying to keep myself from losing my temper.

"I know Lola but Mum has a promotion and Dad has a new job. It'll be easier for them and us if we move." Lola continued to groan.

"But I won't see my bestest, most funnest, most kindest friends ever again!" she cried.

"Lola, we're only moving to the outside of the town. It'll only be an hour drive by car. Besides, your friends can vist AND sleepover!" I said.

"Really?" She sniffled.

" on, we need to go."

"Okay Charlie..."

We hugged before getting in to the car.

Before I go any futher into this story, let me explain a few things. My name is Charlie and I have a little sister called Lola. Recently, my parents got new postions at a high paying bussiness firm, meaning we had to move closer to their work place. Of course, Lola was reluctant to move. We also had to start at a new school as my parents were working at the same time as our old school started so we wouldn't get there without being late. Our old school was REALLY scrict when it came to lateness.

Anyway, on our first day Lola was really nervous. We had to walk on our own to this new school but Lola wasn't worried about that...

"Charlie, I'm scared. What if no one wants to be my friend or even talk to me or they all pick on me? And what if I do really badly in my work? Or what if I forget my old friends?"

"Lola, I'm sure you'll make some friends. You're extremely likeable! Also, you won't forget your old friends! Espically Soren Lawenson." Lola has many friends such as one called Soren Lawenson. Problem is only Lola and her other friends can see him.

"Of course! Soren can't be here today though. He's very poorly... I wish I could look after him." I put my arm around Lola, guiding her in through the school gate.

"We're here now. Can you see Miss Lovely's classroom? The one mum showed us yesterday? That's your classroom. I'm in the other block if you need me." That's another thing about the new school. There are three different blocks for each stage. First block is the Nursery and the little students, the next one is the people below Lola's year, in her year or above her year. The final one is my block, it's like a big secondry school.

I waved goodbye to Lola and walked in to my block.

* * *

><p>Lola's p.o.v<p>

It was scary without Charlie walking me in to class but I didn't want him to get in to trouble. So I walked in alone. Miss Lovely beamed at me.

"Class, meet Lola. She's new to our school .Who wants to give her a tour and make her feel welcome?" All the hands shot up. She laughed.

"Well aren't you all stars? Hmm, I'll pick ...Peter since you have been in the Good as gold book three times this week!" A boy with blonde hair cheered and got out of his chair.

"Miss Lovely? Can Lola sit next to me from now on? Since the chair next to me is empty..."

"Of course! Have fun you two!" We left, closing the door .

"Hello Lola, my name is Peter and Welcome to our school!" He beamed at me, his smile wide and gleaming.

"Thanks. Where to first?"

"What about... the lunch room? It'll be too busy to tour it at another time."

We viewed many places in the block and eventually we came to a new class room. Cheers and loud yelling could be heard. "What's going on in there?" i asked, alarmed by the noise.

"That's my older brother's classroom... It's a bit... Rowdy..." We knocked and a cranky old lady came to the door.

"Yes? Oh, Hello Peter! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm showing Lola around. She's new!" Peter gestured to me and I gave a small smile.

"Why hello there Lola! I'm Miss Battle-Axe! Excuse me a moment... CLASS SETTLE DOWN! Now then, we have a new student who Peter is showing round. Say Hello to Lola..." I walked in, feeling imtimidated by the older children. Granted, they were a year or so older but it still was overwhelming.

"Hello Lola..." They choursed, bored. I gave a small wave.

"Hello... Thanks for letting me come in Miss." I heard a few boys snigger at me. One boy with shaggy hair pretended to yawn.

"No thank you for coming." I waved goodbye to the class, relieved I was going. Just as I closed the door, the boy with shaggy hair winked at me. I blushed lightly.

Walking away, the wink replayed in my mind and I didn't bother to listen to what Peter was saying.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I ran up to Charlie grinning. "Charlie! Charlie!" I hugged him.<p>

"Hello Lola. How's your day been so far?" I explained how nice my new class was and despite missing my old ones, I had made some new friends.

"That's great Lola! Where do you want to sit? " I ran over to a red bench and the boy from Miss Battle-Axe's class ran over as well.

"Hey! This is my bench!"

"I don't see your name on it..."

"Oh yeah? Well i don't see your's either..." We glared at each other for a few moments. Charlie ran up to me.

"You really could of pointed it out to me Lola..." I heard him pant.

" But where's the fun in that?" He chuckled as the boy backed away. He ran off, muttering revenge plots.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. I shrugged as we sat down.

"A boy in Miss Battle-Axe's class." Charlie nodded and opened his bag and pulled out his phone. I gasped.

"Charlie! You could get in to trouble for having that out..." He grinned at me.

"It's a good job that the supervisors can't see it then." We both laughed quietly as he dialled a number I recongised. Marv's.

"Hello?" Marv asked, sounding suprised.

Charlie raised a finger to his lips as I watched him put the conversation on speaker. I bit my lip, trying to contain my laughter.

"Arrgh, me heartie! This be an old friend of ye's, ya landlubber!" I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Charlie! I know that pirate voice and Lola's laugh from anywhere!"

"Hi Marv!" I giggled.

"Hello Lola and Charlie! How have things been so far?"

"Good? You?"

"Quiet without you guys."

"I take full pleasure of being loud thank you very much." Marv laughed this time.

"Figures. Have you guys met my cousins yet?"

"What cousins?" I asked.

"Henry and uh... Come to think of it, my uncle only gave one name but i know there's two of them..." He said, thinking.

"Not yet. Sorry Marv."

"Eh, not to worry. Are we still okay for me, Lottie, Martin and Sizzles to come on Friday? For the fayre?"

"Of course!" Charlie beamed.

"Great! I've got to go. Supervisors are coming. See ya!"

"Bye!" We clicked the phone off and smiled. Peter ran over. "Hi Lola!"

"Hi Peter! Charlie, this is Peter. Peter, this is Charlie, my older brother." The pair waved and I moved over so he could sit down.

"Phew, thanks Lola."

"For what?" I tilted my head, confused. He sighed.

"It's just my older brother Henry... We met him earlier. He kicked me off of my bench. Well, the one I was sat on anyway. No one really owns a bench."

"Wait... Does he have messy hair?"

"Yes..."

"He tried to get me off of this bench too!"

"So that's why he came over to mine! Not that it's your fault!"

"No offense taken."

Charlie beamed at me. "I've got to go. Bye Lola." I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Charlie! Meet me here after school!" He nodded before walking away.

As if it were timed, the bell rang and Peter and I made our way back in to our class.

* * *

><p>Henry's p.o.v<p>

Slouching in my chair, I thought of the new girl in the Worm's year. Something about her made me intrested. Was it the fact she was in the Worm's year or something else? Regardless, Miss Battle-axe told me off for not paying attention. "HENRY!" She yelled.

"Huh, what?"

"What's 9 plus 10?"

"Pfft, that's easy Miss... 21!" The entire class laughed at my joke. What can I say, I'm a comedian!

"No Henry! It's 19! Honestly, you all watch too many Youtube videos..." The rest of the day drifted past like sludge in a river so to occupy myself I pondered just exactly what had caught my attention in the new girl. I drew To the conclusion that she seemed perfect for Peter and that I was slightly jealous of him for finding a girl before me yet a nag of doubt etched against all previous thoughts I had had about girls, telling me that perhaps I found her cute.

And that repulsed me. To think that I saw a girl in that way.

Little did I realise that I would just fall deeper for Lola.


End file.
